


Quiet is the Storm

by Boredominsolice



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko, No.6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, if you count the facility as a suicide mission, slight suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredominsolice/pseuds/Boredominsolice
Summary: Shion is a typhoon in Nezumis life, who takes up so much space, and barely none at all leaving destruction in his wake, but it’s beautiful.( Essentially I’m shit at summaries but love some good old angst to start my weekends lol)





	Quiet is the Storm

Nezumi has lived alone for most of his life so he’s surprised at how easy it is to fit another person into his home.  His apartment well bunker is one small room on the outskirts of the west block, but Shion doesn’t mind.  Shion to his surprise takes up more space that he even thought he had, and not in a physical sense, although his research for a serum to find a cure can fit into a small box so insignificant in the mass of books and clutter.

Nezumi realises that Shion is smart but dumb at the same time he’s dumb in the traditional things, he finds Shion would have no problem rattling off the compounds and explaining the chemical reactions of the body, but try to get him to truly feel and understand it all and he fails, which is blatantly evident on the nights he reads Shakespeare curled up in front of the oil burner head lulled on Nezumis shoulder, it’s interesting to watch the emotion cross his face the way his eyebrows knit in the middle trying to figure things out, you can hear all the questions and thoughts that cross his mind in all honesty Shion is Nezumis favourite book but he’ll never admit it.

Shion a typhoon that came and wrecked his life how very fitting for him Yes Shion takes up more space in his tiny home than Nezumi ever though possible or maybe that’s space in his heart either way he doesn’t want to know, he knows better than to question the good so he lets it last because in the end everything he touches usually burns or leaves, and like a typhoon Shion has already caused chaos in his wake impossible to ignore beautiful in many ways he finds himself frozen in the centre already too tangled up to run so may well enjoy the ride while it lasts.

Shion continues his research, kinda funny if you ask Nezumi the parasitic city is infected by actual parasite that is sucking the life out of it, almost poetic he thinks but then he sees the look on Shions face and remembers that he’s only here temporarily decided the make the best of a bad situation while it lasts, Nezumi notices he insn’t as meticulous as Shion, however where he’d get annoyed and bogged down by the endless numbers and fails and slight differences and storm off out Shion just smiles and tries again, but that’s Shion he doesn’t give up.

Sometimes when Shions tired and can’t think anymore but being a stubborn airhead Nezumi will lean over his shoulder and correct his mistakes sighing and calling him a idiot, but gently in a sense,almost fondly Shion notes. 

He’s used to this intimacy with Nezumi now, Nezumi who never gives hugs and huffs and rolls his eyes when thanked will secretly lean into and start to cuddle if they brush on the sofa,Nezumi who will also trace the scar on Shions face and press gentle kisses onto his neck in the night, not to forget that he sometimes ruffles Shions hair absentmindedly. he thinks Shions too stupid to comprehend love, but Shion knows he must find a cure or a way to take down the correctional facility after all its for Nezumis sake too he’d be willing to die. He tells Nezumi though that he want to help people, he wants to change the world or at least start a change so no one will suffer again.  
Nezumi belives him, for the first time in a long time he believes in someone he pulls Shion closer when he’s asleep holding onto the boy the warm living typhoon of a boy.

After all the chaos at the facility they survive Nezumi is sure he’s died and suffering in limbo but Shion is still his Shion and after everything is standing in front of his face with tears threatening to spill, so he does as he always does runs away before it too late. However not before kissing him though because who can ever let go of a good thing before it turns bad , and a body without its heart won’t last long, “Stop crying idiot, your not a girl” *please Shion I love you don’t break me more let me heal I’ll be back* is all he utters after the kiss 

The Shion before would of broken down after his departure the Shion now knows that some things are not what they seem yet painfully obvious and right there he translated the idiot as I love you I’ll be back someday and so he went to make sure the city will be great for his return all on a promise of reunion will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Was beta read in my phone notes where I wrote this at 3AM because I love these two and there dynamic. please tell me of mistakes and I’ll fix them. Oh and comment?


End file.
